


The Princess

by willobert



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: SO MUCH ADORABLENESS AND HAPPY ENDING FOR ONCE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willobert/pseuds/willobert
Summary: Robert Henstridge attends a tea party.





	The Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This time i am back with fluff!! Just a bunch of adorableness.  
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it!!

Robert has taken a deep breath. He had been in more uncomfortable situations than this.

He was stuck on an island for months, for God's sake. So this couldn't be that bad.

His crown was too tight for his head and his legs too long for this little chair.

"Dad! You haven't eaten your cake!"

Robert looked at his daughter, who was currently sitting in front of him and looking at him with that big, brown eyes.

She had her mother's eyes AND her cuteness.

"I am sorry. I thought i did." Robert said, looking at the empty plate in front of him.

When Willow said she was going to be out all day, Robert decided to spend some time with his daughter. After all, ruling England was keeping him very busy sometimes.

"Mister Bunny says we shouldn't invite you to tea parties anymore." Elizabeth said, looking at her bunny which was seated next to her, lovingly.

Robert raised one of his eyebrows. As the king of England, he was invited everywhere. He had a seat in every table.

Obviously, his daughter's tea party wasn't everywhere.

"Well, tell Mister Bunny that i like tea parties and i would like to join you again."

Elizabeth frowned for a second, her braided light brown hair shining with the sunlight.

"Very well," she said, as if she just made a decision that would change nations' fate.

"You can come again."

"Thank you." Robert said and acted like he was drinking from that pink, plastic, empty tea cup.

His legs were too long for kid's chair and the toy crown Elizabeth made him wear gave him a headache however Robert couldn't complain.

He was happy. Happiest he ever been. He thought when he married Willow, when he fell for her, he could never be happier. He was wrong.

When Willow gave birth to their first child Elizabeth, Robert almost cried from happiness. And each day, watching her grow, talk, walk and learn things, took all of Robert's stress.

No matter how shitty his day was, no matter what he had to deal with that day, he would come to his room only to find Elizabeth curled into Willow's chest and suddenly, everything would be better.

He could hire the world's most amazing artist, yet he couldn't have a picture as amazing as that scene.

"Also, Mister Bunny and i decided that i'd like to be called Lizbeth from now on."

Robert was taken aback with that.

"What is wrong with Elizabeth?"

"It's a grandma name." Elizabeth said, all knowingly. "I am just a child. So i don't want to be called like a grandma."

Robert didn't know what to say. When Willow was pregnant, they talked about baby names. Robert insisted on using the name of an important historical figure. And although Willow argued that "Elizabeth" was a very common name, Robert wanted his daughter to be named after a very famous queen.

"We'll talk about this later." Robert said. He did not know how to handle the situation. Willow was better at things like this.

"Meanwhile, would you like to go outside and ride your pony?"

"No... I am scared."

"What? Why? You loved that pony."

Elizabeth shrugged. "Yeah... But i heard uncle Liam say that one time he fell so hard and he bleeded..."

Robert gave a sigh. "Uncle Liam is an idiot."

He said, can't believing Liam was this careless to talk about such stories around Elizabeth.

"Oh! Dad said a curse word!"

"Idiot is not a curse word."

"Mommy said it is a bad word."

Robert opened his mouth but couldn't say anything. He could argue against world's best politicians but when it came to his daughter...

Robert looked at Elizabeth and felt the warmth that wrapped around his heart. He truly would give the world to her.

"Fine. I said a bad word. But you don't need to say this to mommy."

"What do i get in return?" Elizabeth asked and Robert raised his eyebrows, holding his laugh back.

There was no doubt Elizabeth was his daughter.

"What do you want?" He asked. Wondering what his five year old could ask for.

"I want YOU to read me bedtime stories."

"Your mother is an excellent reader."

"Yes but i want you to read."

Robert looked at Elizabeth's eyes and nodded. If Elizabeth asked him to get the moon for her, he would.

"Unbelievable."

A feminine voice came from the door, making Robert and Elizabeth tilt their heads.

"I go for a few hours," Willow said, as she slowly started walking towards them. "And i am replaced?"

Robert smiled brightly at his wife's joking tone, while Elizabeth started giggling.

"Here, mom, you can take Mister Bunny's seat!"

Elizabeth pushed the bunny to the ground. Willow sat down.

"Thank you, i guess. Wow, new crown?" She asked, staring at Robert. "I have to say, this one looks better."

Robert returned Willow's smile.

"Does it? I might wear this at the next formal event then."

Willow and Elizabeth giggled as Elizabeth reached behind.

"Wait mommy! I got you something too!"

"Oh, what is it?" Willow asked, her curiousity  exaggerated. Robert knew she was going to be a great mother one day but seeing her getting along so great with their child had impressed him nevertheless.

"TA DA!!" Elizabeth yelled, as she gave her mother a toy tiara.

"A tiara. Perfect for a queen." Robert said, as Willow put it on. Willow gave him a side look.

"How is it? How do i look?"

"You look pretty mommy!" Elizabeth said and Willow smiled brightly.

"Do i?"

Elizabeth nodded.

Robert raised his empty tea cup, waiting for Willow to do the same so they can clink the cups.

"To the king and queen," Robert said as Willow clinked glasses.

"And to the princess!" Elizabeth said excitedly, not wanting to be left out.

Willow and Robert laughed. "And to the princess."


End file.
